


Love's Winter Lights

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Out of Character, Sappy, Very Very Sappy, Wedding Night, Weddings, Yaoi, with fanart at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Nazarri Blue--"My Heero wants to marry me." Duo whispered as if he couldn't believe it.





	Love's Winter Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

With an unconscious grip of his beloved's braid, Heero watched Duo's childlike gaze as he peered anxiously out of the car window.   
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Duo whispered. "How could anyone look at this and not believe in God?" The snow covered hills illuminated iridescent white by the full moon while surrounded by the black velvet of night held Duo's innocent wonder.   
  
Heero looked to his left where Quatre was wrapped comfortably in the warmth of Trowa's loving arms. His eyes were fixed on Duo's window reflection. Just like Heero, Quatre's soft smile suggested that he too was enjoying Duo's happiness.   
  
On the seat across from them were Zechs and Wufei, the newlyweds. In the two months since their wedding, Wufei had discovered that his favorite place to fall asleep was with his face nuzzled in his spouse's lap. Taking advantage of the fact that they had a whole seat to themselves, Wufei was stretched out taking a nap. Zechs stared out of the window, absently stroking his love's unbound hair. All the while trying to forget the raging hard-on that he was getting from Wufei's steady breathing on his thinly covered cock.   
  
The car rounded a corner as they entered the estate through a set of large iron gates. Wufei stirred slowly from his favorite spot, blinking sleep from his eyes.   
  
Duo turned to Heero, grinning like a madman. "This is going to be so much fun!" With a passion that he felt straight from his heart, Duo leaned into Heero and soundly kissed him.   
  
Their friends looked on with satisfaction, not feeling the need to turn away. They shared in the joy of knowing how much Duo and Heero loved each other. The rest of the world be damned, they only saw beauty in what those two shared. Wufei and Quatre exchanged smiling glances; this would be the best Christmas ever!  
  
Duo reluctantly pulled away, realizing that the need to breath was becoming imperative. He looked over at his friends, "Thank you, guys. I know you really wanted to spend the holiday someplace warm. But being in snow just makes me feel like we're having a real Christmas for once in our lives."  
  
Wufei smirked at his best friend as he leaned back into Zechs. He couldn't wait to see Duo's face when he saw what Heero was going to do for him. This was definitely going to be a holiday to remember.  
  
The car came to a stop as a gaggle of servants surrounded their vehicle. Doors were quickly opened as the six young men piled out and headed toward the house.   
  
Half way up the walk to the house, Duo noticed the pure white blanket of snow on the small hill next to them. With a war cry that pierced nature's silence, Duo ran up a snow-covered hill leaving his friends and loved one to shake their heads at his exuberance. Part way up the hill, Duo turned around and noticed that he was leaving prints in the unblemished snow. He waved at the guys back at the walkway and then turned back to the task at hand. From where he stood, Duo launched himself forward, spinning onto his back before hitting the ground. Trowa chuckled proudly. As Duo moved his arms and legs in the snow, he squealed with glee.  
  
Quatre leaned over to Heero as they watched Duo. "Does he have any clue?"   
  
"None." Heero smirked.  
  
"You had better go retrieve him before he catches a cold." Wufei warned.   
  
"That's true." Quatre giggled. "This will not be as romantic if he has a runny nose and bad cough."  
  
Silently agreeing, Heero walked up the hill to take his beloved inside.  
  
Duo watched with a slightly pained heart as the two married couples continued on toward the house. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous, but he couldn't help it. Duo was honestly happy for his friends; he just knew that it would never happen for him. Heero loved Duo with every aspect of his being, but the perfect soldier was content with things the way they were. With an utterly hopeless sigh, Duo watched his approaching lover.   
  
His thoughts instantly turned toward more pressing matters. Like his very erect cock painfully pressing against the inside of his jeans.   
  
For a week, Heero had not been inside of him. And with each passing day, Duo's need grew. They were still having sexual relations, but their activities were limited to oral stimulation or mutual hand jobs. Heero had even asked Duo to pleasure himself so that he could watch. That was fun, but it wasn't enough.   
  
Duo wanted Heero inside of him, their sweaty bodies slamming together in the rhythm of primal passion. He wanted to feel Heero's balls slapping his ass and he was very determined to get his way before they got any sleep.  
  
Heero could tell by the look in Duo's eyes that he was going to have one hell of a hard time putting off sex for one more night. He was going to have to think of something good. He had to do something special to keep Duo from becoming overly suspicious.  
  
With a piercing look that suggested a night of sexual fantasies, he held his hand out for Duo. A plan came to mind that would be very satisfying to his beloved.  
  
Noticing the lustful look in Heero's eyes, Duo gratefully took the offered hand. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself being thrown over Heero's shoulder and hauled up to their bedroom. Loving the feeling his lover's hands caressing his ass as they made their way through the house. Duo purred happily because he knew that he was going to get his ass drilled. For the God of Death, there was nothing better.  
  
+  
  
Surrounded by the softest down and tucked deep within the most luxurious of linens, Duo did not want to get up. As his mind remembered where he was, his mind went over last night's action.  
  
Heero was wonderful, totally focusing on Duo's needs. His extremely skilled mouth caressed his entire body for what seemed like hours. Duo's lips were still swollen from Heero's thorough exploration of his mouth. He had also taken great pleasure in marking various sensitive parts of Duo's body.   
  
When Duo thought that he couldn't take any more, Heero slowly worked a rather large dildo inside of him. The intensity of that combined with his oral stimulations had Duo shaking the walls with his passionate scream. Just thinking about it was making him hard again.   
  
As fantastic as it was, it still didn't come close to what the two of them shared when they were joined as one body, mind and soul. After a week of Heero avoiding that kind of intimacy with him, Duo was rapidly loosing his mind. He was determined to simply jump Heero this morning while they were still in bed.   
  
That is when Duo realized that Heero did not have him in a possessive clutch or had his face buried in his hair. Growling with sexual frustration, he sat up and looked for his missing lover. "Heero."  
  
The room was silent.   
  
Duo scowled and looked over at the nightstand. The dildo was there along with a note. Coming to the unpleasant conclusion that Heero wasn't around, he grabbed the note and read it.  
  
Duo,  
  
Please do me the honor of being mine - forever.  
  
I love you.  
  
Marry Christmas.  
  
Heero  
  
Tonight at 7  
  
He only skimmed over the note, totally missing the special wording that Heero used. There was only thing that Duo had in mind and it wasn't some note telling him that Heero would be back around seven.   
  
Duo shook with fury, yelled at the top of his lungs, wadded up the useless note, and went in search of clothes. He was going to find Heero.  
  
+  
  
"ARGH!" The frustrated yell echoed throughout the house.  
  
The four young men at the dining room table braced themselves for the coming storm named Duo Maxwell. Heero had warned them that Duo would probably be very frustrated; he didn't get into any fine details as to why that might be.  
  
Trowa acted as though he hadn't heard anything coming from the Maxwell/Yuy bedroom. He kept his nose buried deep in the newspaper.   
  
Wufei's shoulders tensed as they heard slamming, throwing, and a muffled rambling monolog commence in the bedroom above them.   
  
Zechs closed his eyes to inhale the aroma of his coffee, refusing to get directly involved.  
  
"HEERO!" Duo's voice now sounding exactly like the wrath of death that he claimed to be.  
  
Quatre bit his lower lip and watched the stairwell with growing apprehension. "Um, Wufei, maybe you had better handle Duo, he'll listen to you."  
  
Hearing Duo coming down the hall, Wufei glared across the table at Quatre. "We all volunteered for this duty and Duo would never be rude to you."  
  
"He's your best friend!" Quatre countered.  
  
With a growl, Wufei quickly got out of his chair and poured some hot coffee.  
  
The frazzled Duo came to the bottom of the steps dressed only in a pair of gray warm-up pants. Wufei held out a mug of hot coffee. "Good Morning, Duo."   
  
Duo ignored Wufei for the moment, his feverish-looking eyes searching frantically around the room. With his hair hanging loose and obviously un-brushed, he looked very much like a madman. "Where's Heero?"   
  
"Didn't you get his note?" Wufei asked as patiently as he could, but ended up sounding quite sarcastic instead.  
  
Duo threw the wadded up note at the table with a furious growl. "I don't need a note, I need Heero! Now!"  
  
"I guess you do." Trowa snickered as he peeked around the newspaper and pointedly looked at Duo's mid-section.  
  
Quatre followed Trowa's line of vision to see Duo's sweat pants tenting out in front; clear evidence of a raging hard-on that was barely being confined by the material. Part of him wanted to blush, but a bigger part of him wanted to enjoy the view, so he did.  
  
Wufei looked down to see what had captured his friends' attention. He choked as he saw Duo's arousal straining against the fabric of his pants. He tried to say something, but only some unintelligible noise managed to escape his lips. No matter what he tried, he could not look away.  
  
That was until he heard Zechs clear his throat. Wufei's eyes shot up to meet those of his love, his spouse's beautiful ice blues chilling the Chinese man to his very core. He knew that he was in trouble. Big trouble, like he was going to have a hard time sitting down for a week kind of trouble.  
  
Flustered and fighting a stiffy of his own, Wufei pointed back up the stairs. "Duo, you go take care of..." Not knowing what word to use, he simply pointed at his best friend's mid-section. "That! You go take a shower or whatever you need to do, but don't come back down until you can properly wear a pair of pants!"  
  
Grumbling about death by sexual deprivation, Duo took the coffee from Wufei and went back upstairs.  
  
Wufei let out a sigh of relief until he felt Zechs' hard body pressed against his back. "Bedroom. Now." His husband's words sent chills through Wufei. His mouth went dry as he ran up to their room, never looking back to see if Zechs was following.   
  
Quatre and Trowa watched Wufei take off up the stairs at an incredible speed. Then Zechs used his long legs to take the steps three at a time following his raven-haired love to their bedroom.   
  
Quatre shook his head. "This is going to be a long day." He picked up the wadded note and decided to put it someplace safe. "Duo will want to keep this when he realizes what this note really is."  
  
+  
  
"Please!" Duo pleaded. "Tell me what Heero is going to do."  
  
"No." Wufei replied evenly as he paged through a book of watercolor landscapes.   
  
It was killing Duo. A very slow painfully frustrating death caused by the combination of a lack of information and a need for deep sexual union with Heero.   
  
"I'm dying here. Give me a clue or something."  
  
"I have no sympathy for you, Maxwell. If you had bothered to read Heero's note this morning, you would have your answers."   
  
"But I want you to tell me." Duo was doing a very good job of sounding as if he were whining.  
  
"No."  
  
From his spot on the floor, Duo slowly crawled over to the enormous stuffed chair that Wufei and settled himself in. He wedged his body between his friend's legs and rested his head on Wufei's inner thigh, his eyes pleading for mercy. "I thought you loved me."   
  
While resting his book on the arm of the chair, Wufei used his free hand to stroke Duo's hair. "I will always love you, Duo. But it would be inappropriate for me to tell you. Something this important should only come from Heero."  
  
"I'll beg, is that what you want?"  
  
At this point, Wufei was just ignoring the question. "Eat." He gestured toward the untouched snack tray that was stationed on the coffee table.   
  
"Ugh! I give up!" Duo pouted. He watched Wufei turn another page. Discouraged that his pleading had been ignored, he decided upon a new tactic.  
  
Without another thought, Duo grabbed the book from Wufei and plopped himself right in his lap. Almost naturally, Wufei put his arms around his dearest friend. Both of them sat together for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. They leaned into each other; Wufei placed a very delicate feather kiss on Duo's lips. Duo returned the kiss in kind. It was a simple prolonged touch of chaste intimacy.   
  
They simultaneously sighed as their kiss came to an end.   
  
Duo laid his head on Wufei's shoulder. "If it weren't for Heero and Zechs, I would make my home right here in your lap.  
  
Wufei snorted. "If it weren't for Zechs and Heero, I would ensure that you had no desire to ever leave my lap."  
  
A knock on the door announced Quatre's arrival. He opened the door and beamed at the two snuggled together in the chair. "Duo. Wufei." Quatre greeted as he entered the room.  
  
Trowa followed closely behind his husband carrying two rather large boxes. He placed them on the sofa. "Here are your clothes for tonight."  
  
Quatre looked at the food tray on the table. Concern crossed his face when he saw that it hadn't been touched. "Duo, Heero wants you to eat a little something before tonight."  
  
"I'm not hungry."   
  
Quatre shook his head. "I can always have Wufei force feed you!" He threatened lightly just as his face suddenly turned bight pink. "Oh! That didn't come out sounding right." His mind pictured a naked Wufei straddling over an equally naked Duo's head while feeding the braided one his cock from above.   
  
Knowing that look on his beloved's face, Trowa walked over to Quatre and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "A penny for your hentai thoughts."  
  
"A penny?" An evil grin spread across Quatre's face, his eyes never leaving the two on the chair. "What I am thinking right now will cost you far more than a penny." He turned into Trowa, grabbed the front of the taller man's shirt, and pulled him down for a quick demanding kiss. "Now, let's go back to our room and discuss my terms."  
  
Quatre held the door open for Trowa then turned back to Duo. "Oh yes, you'll want this." He threw a wad of paper at Duo before he closed the door behind him.  
  
Duo easily caught the projectile and laughed out loud as he realized that it was Heero's note. He smoothed out the paper and read it thoroughly for the very first time. Wufei was able to read it too since Duo was still planted firmly in his lap.   
  
Wufei watched as Duo read the note and then read it again. He could feel his friend's body begin to quiver. Duo's mouth fell open; with a chuckle, Wufei reached over and shut it for him.   
  
"My Heero wants to marry me." Duo whispered as if he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Of course he does. What the two of you will do tonight is only a physical confirmation of what your souls have always known. You are two parts of a whole; complete within yourselves as individuals, but even more complete together."  
  
Duo was silent for a moment before he burst out of the chair. "Hey! I have to get ready! I'm getting married! WooHoo! I need a shower! Wash my hair! Heero loves my hair! Oh Gods! I'm starving!" Duo pounced toward the table and literally attacked the snack tray.   
  
Wufei groaned as he watched a very animated Duo bounce around making verbal lists of what he needed while he shed his clothing. It was as if he had forgotten that he wasn't alone.   
  
Wufei watched in utter fascination as every stitch Duo had on his body fell in various spots all around the room. When he was totally devoid of clothing, he unraveled his braid. Then Duo walked to the bathroom door and turned around; he eyed Wufei as he ran the tip of his tongue over his lower lip. "Are you coming?"

+  
  
Feeling more than his own share of giddy excitement of the evening's event, Quatre quietly entered the suite. Dressed in his wedding finery, he sought out his friends. Quatre heard the echoes of voices of Duo and Wufei bouncing around the marble spender of the bath lounge.   
  
Quatre walked in and past the pool-sized bathtub. The beauty and size of the room had been the deciding factor in where to put Duo before the wedding. The walls were decorated with Arabian tapestries and candle lit sconces. The ceiling was covered with drapes of colorful Sari silks. Quatre went to the far side of the room where Duo was being fussed over by his best friend.   
  
In front of a three-way mirror, Duo stood in his wedding outfit. His entire ensemble was a snow white. The plain silk shirt was a grand compliment to the brocade pants with threads of silver and gold making delicate patterns on the fabric. The pants were tucked into matching mid-calf leather boots trimmed in fur. Duo looked simply breath taking.   
  
Wufei and Quatre were dressed as Duo except that their clothing was a winter blue. One of Quatre's sisters designed and made the wedding attire for the six of them. The outfit also included leather gloves and a knee-length fur trimmed overcoat that was made from the same brocade as the pants.   
  
Wufei stood behind Duo as he braided gold ribbon into the much-loved chestnut tresses. He seemed to be taking the task very seriously. Quatre was surprised to see just how beautifully Wufei was braiding Duo's hair. He kept the braid fairly loose and a few strands in front free from any confinement. This gave his hair a softer look than its normally tight braided rope normally did.  
  
"Oh, Wufei." Quatre admired. "You've really done a lovely job."  
  
A shy smile graced Wufei's lips. "Thank you. I help Zechs with his hair." He used a gold hair-tie to secure the end of Duo's hair. "There you go, Duo. All finished."  
  
Duo turned to look at the back of his hair in the mirror. "Wow! Thanks Wufei."  
  
Wufei walked over to the settee and pulled on his overcoat. "Your welcome."   
  
Quatre retrieved Duo's overcoat and held it out for him to get in to. "Are you ready, Duo?"  
  
Duo turned around and slipped his arms into the coat. "I have been ready for a long time."  
  
"So you aren't nervous?" Wufei asked as he walked back to Duo and started buttoning his friend's coat for him.  
  
Duo smiled. "Well, I didn't say that I wasn't nervous. I just said I was ready. Big difference."  
  
Quatre handed Duo his white leather gloves. "Are we ready?"

Duo, Wufei, and Quatre reached the foyer fully dressed and ready to go. Rashid was waiting for them by the front door.  
  
"Everything is ready, Master Quatre."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Thank you, Rashid." He turned around and pulled Duo into an embrace. "I just wanted you to know how happy I am for you and Heero. I wish you both the very best."  
  
"Aw Man, you're not going to get all weepy-eyed on me now or anything?" Duo smirked as Quatre continued to hold him.  
  
"Maybe." Quatre answered.  
  
Wufei shook his head and pried the two apart. "Okay. Break it up! We have a wedding to get to."  
  
Rashid held the door open as the three young men walked out into the winter's night. The air was cool and crisp, but not uncomfortable.   
  
Duo came to a halt as soon as he saw what was waiting for them in the snow-covered yard. There was a luxurious large golden sleigh pulled by four ornately decorated white horses. "What is this?"  
  
Quatre took Duo's arm and pulled him forward. "This is our ride." Wufei shook his head and followed.   
  
The three of them climbed aboard with Duo sitting between his friends. Rashid placed a down comforter across their laps before taking a seat next to the driver.   
  
The night was perfect for a sleigh ride. A full winter moon provided the light for their trip through the snow. It was so utterly quiet. One could hear the movement of the horses and the jingle of the harnesses, but that was all. For Duo, the silence was a strange experience. But it felt mystical and somehow enhanced the atmosphere of what was about to take place.  
  
He had no idea where they were going and he didn't care. His beloved Heero wanted to marry him, to make a declaration of love for all to see. As chilly as the air was, Duo felt nothing but the warmth of Heero's love.  
  
Their ride took them through trees and over hills. All around them, nature was so breath taking and beautiful beyond words. The crisp cool air was in direct conflict with the soft rolling fluffy snow covered slopes and the soft curtain of the night sky.   
  
It did not take long before they came to a clearing in the trees. Duo's eyes were wide with wonder as he saw the sight before them. Wufei and Quatre shared a grin behind Duo's back; the set-up was as beautiful as they had hoped.  
  
The entire area glowed with an iridescent fantasy blue. Tiny blue lights twinkled from every tree. Strand after strand were wrapped around the trunks and draped over branches giving the illusion of faery ice.   
  
Standing within the glow were their friends and Quatre's family, each one holding a small candlelight torch. Their faces alight with wonder and happiness for the occasion. There were even a few tears, but none were shed in the name of sorrow. This was the most joyous of all occasions.  
  
The sleigh came to a halt in front of the wedding guests. Rashid got down from his seat next to the driver and stood by as Quatre, Duo, and Wufei quickly got out. Wufei turned Duo to face him as he brushed the wrinkles away from his friend's overcoat. "Heero is waiting for you." The crowd in front of them parted.  
  
On the far end of the clearing stood an enormous free form ice sculpture beautifully crafted with exquisite detail. It stood as tall as a single-story home and as long as a transport vehicle. Sporadically placed blue lights within the frozen artwork gave it an ethereal look, providing a lovely backdrop for the wedding.   
  
Heero stood there in front of the ice wall, waiting patiently. Dressed in the winter white brocade just as Duo was, Heero looked stunningly handsome. His eyes met Duo's, his soft inviting smile warmed Duo's heart even further.   
  
He moved forward through the parted crowd, passing by familiar faces lit by their individual lights. Sally, Howard, Sylvia, Relena, Lady Une, and many others were there to watch Heero and Duo begin a new phase in their life together. The guests showered the walkway with iridescent glitter as the groom and his attendants walked by. Duo continued until he came to stand in front of his beloved Heero Yuy.   
  
Before everyone in attendance, Heero took Duo's gloved hand into his own. He gently exposed the back of Duo's hand and brought the precious skin to his lips. A happy sigh escaped the lips of those watching as Heero kissed the back of Duo's hand before the minister began the ceremony.  
  
So as they had done twice before, six friends stood together as one, watching as two of their own exchanged promises of eternal love. Another surprise for Duo, they exchanged rings, a lovely set of matching titanium bands with an interwoven design.  
  
As Duo was looking down at the sparkling ring on his finger, Heero put his hand under Duo's chin and tilted it up. Their lips met, pressed softly to each other, sealing their vows with intimacy. Heero's lips caressed Duo's own, eliciting a moan from his braided love. A rumbled of giggles from their guests reminded the two that they were not alone.  
  
Everyone followed the newlywed couple to the lake house on the other side of the trees for the reception. The lake was frozen over, so the guests were entertained with ice skating performances that could be watched from the overhanging balcony. The inside was decorated with more ice sculptures and a large Christmas tree trimmed in blue icicles. Furniture was cleared out of the main room to allow for dancing and festivities.   
  
The wedding party had a private table on the second floor overlooking the large room below. Dinner was served and they could finally relax. Duo had even insisted that they all remove their boots so that they would be running around the reception barefoot. For some strange reason, this seemed to amuse him immensely.  
  
Duo sat in Heero's lap allowing himself to be fed juicy morsels with his husband's bare fingers. He was driving the man crazy as he slowly licked Heero's fingers clean. Duo saw this as fit punishment for the torture that he had experienced all week. But his own sexual needs were starting to erode at his resolve as he felt Heero's trapped cock pressing against his hip.  
  
Wufei could see from the way Duo and Heero were carrying on that the reception was not going to last much longer. He really wanted a chance to dance with Duo at the reception. Wufei stood and held his hand out to Duo. "May I have a dance?"  
  
Duo smiled as he took Wufei's hand. The two walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand to the dance floor. They wrapped their arms around each other and began to slowly sway to the music. "Are you happy?" Wufei asked in a whisper to Duo's ear.  
  
"Yes, very happy."  
  
Wufei was pleased to hear the sincerity in Duo's voice. "That is all I ever wanted for you."  
  
"Thank you, Wufei. You are a good friend to me. Are you happy?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Duo, I am."  
  
"Why did you marry Zechs?"  
  
"Because he is hung like a horse." Wufei stated evenly.  
  
Duo blinked, that was not the answer he expected. Then is best worst British accent he said, "Pull the other one!" But Duo couldn't resist teasing his friend further. "So, do you have pictures?"  
  
Wufei blushed furiously and his eyes refused to meet Duo's.  
  
"Oh my God, you do! I can just see it! Zechs wanting formal portraits of his monster dick! He is such an arrogant bastard!"  
  
"Yes, but he is my bastard." Wufei answered with a smirk.  
  
"And you love him, right?" Duo asked hopefully.   
  
Touched by his friend's concern, Wufei nodded. "Yes, I love him very much."  
  
"Good, because if I am going to live happily ever after, I want the same for you."  
  
Pressing their foreheads together, the two best friends grinned at each other.  
  
"May I cut in?" Zechs' voice broke into their silent communication.  
  
Duo and Wufei looked over to see their spouses waiting patiently for their turn.   
  
Wufei swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw the sparkle in Zechs' eyes. An unspoken promises of a very hentai night.  
  
Duo gleefully plastered himself to the front of Heero. "Oh Heero, I love you." He was practically purring. "So when am I going to get the rest of my Christmas present?"  
  
"The rest?" Heero asked innocently as he danced Duo around the room. His erection rubbing against Duo's proved that he knew exactly what they both wanted. They waltzed around the room swaying to the soft music with their lips in a permanent lock.   
  
Quatre watched the scene below them with utter amusement, his hand wandering over Trowa's lap. "Duo is so bad!" he snickered. "I wonder how long Heero will hold out before he carts him off to bed?"  
  
Trowa was not really listening; he was concentrating on pressing his erection against Quatre's hand. His body shuddered in silence as Quatre wrapped his hand around Trowa's erection and mercilessly stroked him through the brocade fabric. Trowa's mind could barely function as he wondered how Quatre could possibly think that Duo was the naughty one among them.  
  
Wufei danced slowly with Zechs; he thoroughly enjoyed being wrapped in the taller man's strong embrace. This was his security and foundation. He looked up into those ice-blue eyes only to find them watching him intently. Chills shot down his spine as he felt Zechs fingers trace down his spine and over his ass. His fingers stroked the area that he had given color to earlier in the day, a subtle hint of more to come.   
  
Duo and Heero had stopped dancing around the room. They were now standing in the center of the room while they ravaged each other's mouth. Duo's hands slid down Heero's back and over his perfect ass. Squeezing the firm globes as they ground their hips together in an action better suited for naked bodies.  
  
"Enough!" Heero growled as he hoisted Duo up over his shoulder. Everyone watched as Heero took the stairs two at a time carrying Duo like a sack of potatoes to their honeymoon suite. Duo waved to everyone and blew kisses at Zechs, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. Catcalls and whoops followed them all the way to the third floor.  
  
Heero carried Duo into the suite and walked right past the bed. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace with a luscious white bearskin rug in front of it. He set Duo down on the rug and then he sat with his legs over Duo's. They sat face-to-face, legs over legs, kissing and nipping at each other's lips.  
  
As naturally as breathing, Heero reached behind Duo's back to retrieve the braid that he loved so much. He kissed the silken tresses as they were freed from their bond.   
  
Heero pulled the silk shirt from within Duo's pants. He took his time and unbuttoned each button down the front of Duo's shirt. After each button, he nibbled on Duo's lips until he finally pushed the winter silk from his beloved. Kissing the exposed shoulder, Heero reached down between their bodies to open the front of Duo's pants.   
  
He guided Duo the lay back on the bearskin rug. Heero slowly pulled Duo's pants off and put them aside. He had waited all day to see his beautifully handsome Duo spread out naked on that white fur rug. Preferably, writhing beneath him and screaming with pleasure.   
  
Kissing Duo's nude body became an act of worship as he moved downward. Heero lovingly gazed at the glory before him and nuzzled Duo's hardness, inhaling the exquisite scent that was his beloved. Reverently he kissed every precious bit of the swollen shaft, taking his time to ensure Duo's sweet torture.   
  
Heero stood, towering over Duo. To see Duo from his position was a stunning vision with his hair splayed behind him and his flawless ivory skin begging to be caressed. Duo's passionately swollen lips were parted wantonly as his thick erection wept for release. Heero shivered at the sight.  
  
"Please Heero," Duo begged, running his hands sensuously over his thighs and erection. "Fill me. Make me whole."  
  
For a moment, Heero looked down at Duo as if he were not sure what action he would take. Loving need won out above any other thoughts. With a groan, he ripped off his shirt and shed his pants. Before his mind could form a coherent thought, he found his body pinning Duo to the fur rug.  
  
Locating the oil that he had stashed under the fur, Heero oiled his fingers. He carefully slid them into Duo's warm and inviting depths. Working carefully to only bring pleasurable pain to his beloved Duo.  
  
Duo pushed onto the invading fingers, urging them to go deeper into him. His need driving him to heights he had never been before. He felt the fingers leave; he gasped as if lacking for air. Duo looked up into Heero eyes as he felt his body being penetrated ever so slowly, a strong forceful yet gentle taking of his body. This was the joy of belonging to Heero.  
  
"Breathe." Heero whispered as he felt his cock fully sheathed within Duo's tight warmth. He loved the way they felt as they were joined together as one. If only they could stay like that forever, never being parted in any way.  
  
Unable to fight the primal urges a passion any longer, Duo thrust his hips up, forcing Heero to move inside of him. But Heero had other ideas; he wanted this to last as long as possible.  
  
With a growl, Heero pulled out and leaned down to take Duo's cock into his mouth.   
  
Duo's passionate scream shook the very foundation of the building. Heero licked and sucked on the head, reducing Duo to tears. "Please Heero! In Me!"  
  
Taking pity on his loved one, Heero pushed into Duo once again until his balls pressed against Duo's ass. Gazing into each other's eyes, they moved together in passionate union, giving into the primal rhythm of love. Erotic moans filled the room as they merged in a spiritual oneness that could only be achieved by mated souls. Feeling the rising surge of power, they fell over the edge together, screaming each other's name. The very power of their orgasm shook the cosmos.  
  
Without releasing his hold on Duo or pulling out of him, Heero took the blanket from the bed and covered them up. They fell asleep, thoroughly sated within the glow of eternal love, what is and what will always be. Forever.  
  
end 

\--

_illustration by Spade_


End file.
